


Catch

by leooX



Series: Anxiety!Josh, OCD!Tyler [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Fainting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leooX/pseuds/leooX
Summary: Josh plays his drums in the crowd and faints.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I got bored.

Tyler and Josh watched as his crowd drumming kit was set up, fans screaming at the knowledge of what was about to happen.  
"I trust you all to hold up my good friend Josh here!" Tyler yelled, arm flung around Josh and listening to the roar he received.  
"Ugh, I don't know if I can do this" Josh whispered to him. His eyes were heavily lined with deep red, showing how he felt. Josh had been having anxiety attacks all week, "are you scared?"  
"No. Just ill."  
"You'll be fine".  
Sometimes he underestimated how Josh felt.

Josh sucked in a breath as he climbed over the barrier and grasped the hands that he was offered as help.

He stood shakily on the small stage, turning to give a thumbs up to Tyler who nodded and started singing again. Josh quickly sat himself down and played his part.  
He still felt so sick to his stomach, the sweltering heat making him sweat. People grabbed all around him, groping and poking anything they could.  
Sometimes it frustrated him.

He closed his eyes as he drummed, his head spinning as the people around him screamed.

|-/

Tyler pulled a face as an important part of the music was gone, and he was left silent as the back ground tune played, quickly scanning his eyes over to Josh, who had stopped playing rather abruptly. 

"Josh?" Tyler laughed slightly into the microphone, trying to be reassuring to the crowd as doubt washed over him.  
It was like slow motion when Tyler watched Josh go limp and fall sideways into the crowd, people hollering and crying excitedly, thinking Josh was doing it purposely. Tyler knew otherwise and gestured hurriedly for paramedics to come out as the security pulled Josh out of the crowd with a struggle.  
"Everyone, calm down." Tyler said, licking his lips anxiously as the drummer was free and put on a stretcher. "Josh is unwell, sorry" he put down his mic and ran backstage, following the small crowd of the crew. He could hear yells of confusion behind him.

|-/

It was confirmed that Josh had probably just passed out because of the heat. Luckily, they had only one song left to play so they cut the show short.

Tyler waited until Josh woke up, after being laid on the ground in a changing room so he could stay cool. He looked up at Tyler with his eyebrows furrowed and slowly sat up.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I... Did I pass out?" Josh asked, biting his lip and grimacing at the headache he had.  
"Yeah. You fell straight into the crowd, Josh. It was fucking scary" Josh nodded.

"There were so many people, I just. Ugh." He sighed, putting his head into hands.  
"Do you think it was your anxiety?"  
"I think, yeah." Tyler made a gesture of understanding and offered Josh a hand as he stood, making sure Josh didn't keel over.  
"Is the show over or something?" Tyler nodded to him and picked up a bottle of water, throwing it so Josh caught it and took a swig.

"C'mon, we've got a hotel tonight." Tyler said excitedly, winking at Josh as he said so, flinging an arm around him as Josh put a towel over his shoulder.


End file.
